Two Is Better Than One
by Logically Imaginative
Summary: AU One-Shot Draco and Luna remember moments of their relationship. When they figured out their lives together.


**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter, but I own this plot ;) Oh and Boys Like Girls own the Best song ever―Two is Better Than One! **

**This one shot is dedicated to my BFF Patent Peekaboo Poses! Happy New Years! I hope you enjoy 2010 and make sure to kiss Jackson at midnight.**

Two Is Better Than One by BeautifulDirtyRichSlytherins

The salty air brushed their faces as they played on the secluded beach. The tall elegant man picked up his daughter and tossed her over his shoulder running around as his son chased after them. The breeze blew their blond hair into their faces as they left in the most picture perfect way. This man enjoyed the happiness he and his wife had built. It took time to reach this point in their lives. It was here that they were happy and safe.

"Mummy come play with me!" the little girl screamed in the dreamiest tone similar to her mother's. Her mother slowly walked out of the white washed beach house as her husband looked towards her direction. The woman's dirty blond hair blew into the wind and her yellow summer dress fluttered as she smiled towards her husband.

"Hello my love," Draco Malfoy said to his wife in the most affectionate way. He put his daughter down and instead ran to his wife. He immediately grabbed her hips and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Draco!" She struggled and laughed. Their children began to join in the laughter.

"Dad, you know mum is going to go _Loony_ on you later." Their nine year old son chuckled.

"Well Scorpius, I'm trying to save your mother from the _Nargles_," Draco joked and began to run around again.

"Draco, put me down!" she ordered.

"But _Loony_―I mean Luna you don't know those _Nargles_ might be on this beach hiding in the seaweed," Draco chuckled.

"Draco _Nargles_ are in mistletoe!" Luna shriek with laughter. He put her down and she felt her toes graze the white sand.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to this," Draco caressed her cheek and touched his lips to hers. In Draco's idiosyncratic way he demanded entrance into her mouth, but she didn't allow.

"Draco you know that is why I have the Butterbeer corks for…" Luna said in her trademark dreamy tone.

"Oh I know. I remember what you wore on the first day," Draco continued to kiss her in a tender way as he remembered.

~...~

Draco Malfoy sneered and bullied every person out of his way as he boarded the _Hogwarts Express_ with the help of his band of Slytherins. As they looked for an empty compartment, Draco flicked his wrist ordering his formidable cronies, Crabbe and Goyle to shove loitering students out of their way.

As Draco and his entourage threatened and sneered, they attempted to scour the _Hogwarts Express_ for an empty compartment. Since the Slytherins couldn't find a compartment, Draco thought of kicking someone out of their seat in the most disparaging way through his discriminating views and disrespectful monikers.

Draco stopped in front of a deserted compartment except for a small girl with waist-length dirty blond hair reading _The Quibbler_ upside down. Draco thought, 'Why not take this one?' But when the girl lowered her magazine and Draco caught his breath.

"Draco, we can just take this one. It's just _Loony_ Lovegood," Pansy said in her disgusting nasal voice. Everyone knew that Pansy was servile towards Draco due to her undying love for him and his money. Pansy Parkinson was another Death Eater spawn, but unlike her Draco wanted to escape the hellfire, which was Pureblood Society.

Draco evaluated Luna Lovegood's appearance from her protuberant silvery grey eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted and faint eyebrows to her slender waist that softly curved to her hips. Draco evaluated her jewelry which consisted of a necklace with Butterbeer corks that hung from the chain and Dirigible plums dangled from her ears, while her wand idiosyncratically placed behind her ear.

"What the bloody hell is _she _wearing? I swear these blood traitors are just plain poor and unfashionable!" Pansy scoffed in her complacent tone.

"Excuse me?" Draco raised an eyebrow in question. He did not know Luna was a pureblooded witch with all magic blood, but a blood traitor nonetheless.

"Well Draco are _you_ interested in her? Because we all know that your dear old father would not approve," Pansy smirked in her attempted seductive way that was instead a vile sneer.

"Well of course not dear Pansy," Draco said with disgust. "I could never touch a blood traitor even if the Dark Lord orders me to," he said in the most disparaging tone. All his cronies and Pansy agreed and nodded with vigor. Pansy began to reach for the compartment door handle, but was shot down when Draco grabbed her wrist.

"No!" he ordered and his followers raised their eyebrow. "I don't want to use that compartment because blood traitors can have diseases form muggles and mudbloods," he thought fast while his cronies agreed and walked away to find a new compartment to squander.

Draco stayed behind to continue to evaluate Luna as she continued reading her magazine with complete adoration and attention. He saw she was wearing a pine green wool jumper that made her hair stand out, a red plaid skirt with teal blue tights and red ballet flats. Luna didn't dress like other girls, which made Draco admire her because he thought her style was refreshing compared to the megalomaniacs of Pureblood Society.

Draco smiled as he left the front of her compartment, but didn't know that a pair of dreamy grey eyes followed his retreating figure.

~...~

"Well Draco I didn't know that you fancied me at the time?" Luna questioned with an eyebrow raised as they lay on the beach watching the sunset.

"Luna who couldn't fancy you," Draco chuckled. "I remember the first thing you said to me. It was out of the ordinary, but I was just happy you actually spoke to me," Draco scanned his mind for that one memory.

Scorpius and Arianna were already tucked in for bed sleeping and dreaming in their magical worlds. Luna continued to play with Draco smooth blond hair as her dreamy eyes stared at the horizon trying to scan her mind for the conversation.

"By any chance did this happen to be something in _The Quibbler_?" she said shyly through her feather light lashes.

"Yes quite actually," he chuckled. "You were handing out _The Quibbler_ and was pulling down every piece of mistletoe in a ten mile radius," he smirked.

"It's not my fault that their _Nargles_ out there. I was just trying to prevent the Hogwarts population from thievery," she pouted and poked Draco on the side with all her strength. Instead Draco tackled her and tickled her as they both continued to remember.

~...~

"Quibbler? Quibbler? Quibbler?" said the dreamy Luna Lovegood who was in the Great Hall handing out free Christmas copies of _The Quibbler_ to her fellow Hogwarts students, but no one paid much attention to her.

Everyone, except some considered Luna a _Loony_ due to her grand oddities and tilt at windmills beliefs. But one person who didn't consider her _Loony_ was Draco Malfoy. Draco continued to stare at her figure that walked around the Great Hall with confidence.

Draco began to grow respect for Luna as she handed the magazines, while other just threw them out or ignored her complete existence. He saw a different type of girl. A girl who could care less about her looks or what people said about her. In his opinion Luna Lovegood was a girl who cared for her beliefs.

Then he saw Luna get up on a stool reaching for the mistletoe that graced the arch of the Great Hall doors. Not a single gentleman existed in the Hall. No one would shadow her if she were to fall.

Draco stood up from his seat at the Slytherin table and walked towards Luna's location as everyone in the Great Hall became silent and followed their eyes on Draco. Draco admired Luna's arse that unceremoniously right in front of his face as the short plaid skirt graced her hips.

Draco wanted to grab her attention so he cleared his throat, which caused her to slip off the stool. Luna closed her eyes waited for herself to hit the floor, but was immediately caught by a set of strong lean arms. She opened her dreamy grey eyes that met a pair of stormy ones.

The inhabitants of Great Hall stood in nonplus at the situation in front of them. Harry Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio were ready to pounce. Pansy Parkinson was seeing red. Neville Longbottom looked scared. Ginny Weasley looked interested in seeing her best friend, Luna, in the arms of Luna's crush. While Professor McGonagall looked horrified if her students were to be hurt, she was about stand up from her seat until Professor Dumbledore told her to sit down. Professor Dumbledore just knew…

"You know _Loony_ you should be more careful about where you land," Draco said as he tried to recover his composure, but he couldn't as he stared from her dreamy eyes to her soft pink lips. Luna tried to get herself out of the handsome boy's arms, but failed miserably as she fell on her arse in front of the whole school and Draco.

"Anyway why are you standing on a stool?" he asked raising his head in his elitist fashion. Luna retrieved the mistletoe and stood up, while raised it above their heads. Draco caught his breath and Luna internal praised herself for the audacity she had.

"Oh well… there are _Nargles_ infesting the mistletoe, you know those mischievous creature steal things right in front of our noses. I just don't want anyone to lose their things," Luna said nonchalantly. "Here," Luna removed one of her Butterbeer necklace and placed it on Draco's. Everyone in the room was flabbergasted by Luna's action. "You don't want any _Nargles_ to steal you wealth like that one who trying to over there," Luna pointed to Pansy Parkinson, who scoffed in such shock. "Well thank you…..Oh I'm sorry what is your name?" Luna smirked angelically.

"Malfoy? Draco? Draco Malfoy!" Draco became incensed. How could this girl? This _Loony_! Not know his name!

"Well thank you Draco Malfoy for sort of catching me," Luna smirked as she skipped away from a nonplused young Malfoy Heir to the Ravenclaw Table.

Looking back, Draco did keep the _Nargles_ away as long as he can remember. He remembered the dreamy grey eyes and the pile of _Quibblers_ left on the ground, which left him wanting more.

~...~

"So it is true you can't live without me," Luna smiled up at her husband. "I know I can't live without you," she said with all her heart. Draco pressed his lips to Luna's, but she pulled away.

"You know I can remember how you tasted when we had our first kiss," she smirked.

"Oh really?" he smirked back as he brought his hand to caress her cheek.

"Yes really!" she shoved him playfully. "I remember every look upon your face," Draco rolled his eyes. "The way you roll your eyes, sneer, smirk, and even when you smile," Luna giggled. Luna did remember the taste of his kisses; the taste of refreshing mint and the invigorating taste of coffee.

~...~

Luna Lovegood was loitering down the hallways of Hogwarts after her confusing dream she had awoken to at midnight. She dreamed of every thought she had of certain Slytherin.

She dreamt about his shiny blond hair, his perfect pouty lips, his steely grey eyes and his strong protective arms.

"It was probably _Wrackspurts_," she pondered as she led herself down random winding hallways. "Maybe I should wear _spectrespecs_ to bed," she nodded to herself. Then out of nowhere she was grabbed around the waist to find Draco Malfoy standing in only a pair of green silk pajama pants.

"What are you talking about?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

Draco Malfoy happened to have the same predicament as Luna. The dreams of a blond girl with the mysterious dreamy grey eyes haunted every fiber of his body. These dreams were his every fantasy of Luna. Every kiss and every touch was what he wanted. He wanted Luna. No he _needed_ her.

"A _Wrackspurt_... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around in here." She blinked as if nothing was wrong.

Draco felt something when he looked in her dreamy grey eyes so he took this opportune moment and he raised her chin to look at him. He let his thumb gently graze her soft pink lips. He pressed his lips gently to hers and he felt the electricity connecting between them. He grazed his tongue against her bottom lip for entrance and she allowed.

Luna immediately tasted the refreshing mint and invigorating coffee, while Draco tasted the warm sunshine and sweet dreams. They knew that they were each other's escape from reality; they wanted each other, free from the Dark Lord, free from judgment, and free from responsibility.

~...~

Luna looked into the eyes of her husband's; the steely grey that made her tremble not out of fear, but love. That grey turned soft when he was being sweet and turned dark when he was passionate.

Draco looked into the eyes of his wife's; the dreamy grey that made him want to solve, but the mystery made him love her even more. The perfect dreamy grey eyes belong to _his _Luna, who got him, coming undone.

They couldn't live without each other; therefore, through so much time they figured out the rest of their lives. They figured everything out: the end of the Final Battle, Draco's proposal, their wedding, the judgments, and their family. But they knew that _two is better than one_…

**So I hope everyone likes my first one shot song fic. Happy New Years! It's finally going to be 2010! Go pop some champagne and watch the ball drop.**

**For an even better New Year please leave a review.**


End file.
